Destiny Changes
by ShiverGirl
Summary: My eyes fluttered open from the dream.I wanted to see him again. I wanted to know everything.
1. Dreams

This is my fanfic. It's going to be okay I promise It will be good! ^^

Sora: HA! Yeah right!

Riku: Yeah....for once I agree with the airhead. She is the most stupid b-

Me: *SLAPS THEM* You! Will do the disclaimer NOW!

Sora and Riku: **Shiver does not own the Kingdom of Hearts in anyway but she does own the her characters she created.**

Me: Now rub my feet!

Riku: .........Thats it I quit.

Me: HEY! YOU CAN"T QUIT! GET BACK HERE!

* * *

_**I've.......been having these weird thoughts lately. Like......is this for real or not..................?**_

Dreams. The dreams so visual... and odd. I keep dreaming of him. Blue beautiful sapphire eyes. Brown hair. They were kind of spiky though. He was in each one of my dreams. He filled my mind in the dreams. Were he lived....... was beautiful. Big palm trees. Hot sand. Waves rolling back and forth. It seemed like a nice place to live in. But....the first dream was him falling.....from the cliff. The real him was right there on the beach with the red-headed girl. This dream scared me to death and probably will give me nightmares. But I knew that I would forget in the morning .My memory was rarely good but these dreams came to naturally and I felt as if I could jump in and play in those waves. Feel the palm trees. See that **boy** again._ The dreams........... The dreams.........._ it started to repeat in my head as the dreams began to feel the leave. I was panicking. Soon my eyes opened and light was going lightly going through the curtains. **Beep. Beep. **Stupid alarm clock. Hard. I hit it good so it won't ruin my dream which was more amazing than the dreams. _God. _I stretched yawing tiredly. Smiling softly I knew the first day of school would be okay. _Or atleast not that horrible._

_Brush my Teeth._

_Dress up._

_Gather my clothes. _

_Get all my stuff ready for school._

_Eat breakfast._

"Willa! You'll be late for your first day of school!" Mom yelled at me as I came down from the steps.

"Sorry. I was kinda grumpy." I said scratching my head smiling. To tell the real truth I was.

"Grumpy? You're going to have a hard time making friends if you act like this. You're only 10 years old and you're grumpy?" She shook her head flipping the pancakes.

For once I giggled. "Sorry Mama. I'm just had to fix my hair and got frustrated."

She looked me up and down. "You look fine Willa. You always do." I just smiled more.

"Of course you're my mom you're supposed to say that."

But of course I was a little pretty. Well not really. Just hair that was medium length hair that was up to my shoulders and it was black. Eyes that were deep blue but odd because there was some black smock outlining the blue. But still.....people always got scared when I looked at them because they said it looked like Antarctica. My body had slightly some curves but most boys would run away because of my eyes. They were babies when she looked right at them they always cried she was a freak. A Devil Child. They think I'm going to kill them. Bleh. Seriously what was their problem with people's looks?. We'll I'll just drop it.

Eating my breakfast I mildly wondered why that boy kept showing up in her dreams. Well...the other she wondered if she should tell her mom. For heaven sake, I was 10 and beginning to obsess over one stinking boy. _Sigh._

_" _Oh and promise me Willa. Please, Please try to have a good day at school. I bet you can make at least one friend." Her vocie was anxious than ever. My mom just as determined as before to make my life a paradise.

" Okay. Okay. I promise. I totally promise to have a good day."

" Pink promise."

I giggled. " I promise and cross my heart." My tone changed to happily pinky promising with my sweet truthful mom had would never to tell a single lie.

_Hours later_

I was going to Lafia. This school had High standards for a public school. You had to take some test. Well, Same as always I got 100% on the entry exam and the teacher asked why in the world I would wear contacts for no complete reason. Of course, they weren't contacts. Actually the school was pretty plain. White,black, blue,red, and gold. Not that much colors. So far I really hated this school and didn't care what the teachers and students were like. They'd treat her the same way when she says hello they always wanted more friends. Money, Clothes, and just name it she can list so much more. She was 10 but she wasn't stupid. She felt more.....well smarter and responsible. That was one of the things she hated about herself more but she didn't care for the time being.

I was lost and it was hard. Nobody tried to talk to me. People always mummer when I go near them and act like their scared. To tell the truth I don't know why I'm even feared. I guess it's just how it is. Weird, some people even looked like they wanted to go approach me as some dare. Kids in this school were so trivial and so...well..... stupid.I even saw some boys punching eachother just for fun to me it was just plain.....whats the word it was........... My mom used idiotic. She said it's for idiots that have no complete sense and just get in trouble alot and look retarded. Soon I looked at my class schedule to see if I was getting it right where I'm going to my next , Finally I saw my classroom. As soon as I got in the teacher was practically yelling in my face.

" Ms. Willa Jackson? Why are you late?!" I could just slapped her right there.

" I'm sorry, I just got lost." I muttered.

" No excuse. This is bad to late for my class. Go stand outside. **Right now."**

**" **B-But-!" I stuttered. I've never got a single detention in my life. Right this day I wish I could dissapear leave this place. Blood was rushing to my cheeks were red as the other kids started to kinda snicker. This school was horrible than I thought. But she couldn't give up on just on try. She remembered promising her mom to at least to try one day then start to complain._ If she found out that I gave up oooooh......... she would stick this to me forever and forever._

Straightening my back I confidently walked out as the door slammed behind me. Softly, and carefully I slid down on to the floor. Really I didn't care about this school. Mostly, what I need is to know about those dreams. They been bothering since well.......since I got inside the school my dreams have been winning me over.

Anxious, Slowly I got up. The bell rang. Grabbing my stuff I moved to my next period. Kids were running, talking everywhere. Later, I saw this boy throw something at a teacher. His little friend got in trouble for what he did and soon his friend went. Bye Bye. Seriously, I didn't get why people would choose bad friends. She got that many times most friends lead you up to trouble and it goes up to your neck. Well, thats I would I didn't make

P.E. was hard in a way the coaches said that I was so pale that they made me sit out. Practically they thought that I was some damned Emic. What in the world was wrong with them? It doesn't mean because I'm pale I'm some person who doesn't have enough blood. Odd thing was that they said I could run because they said I might faint and they didn't want to be sued. Well they didn't say that but I knew that they were defiantly thinking such things.

But she couldn't stand how people were now afraid of her now now they were treating her as if she was very sick and couldn't take care of herself. It insulted her. But the boys were so weird. They kept looking at her as if they adored her. She wanted to punch them but also kinda aww at it. She wasn't that tomboyish and she wasn't some freak who deserved to be treated like trash. Willa knew she was doing fine. But it would take alot of time to be so cold as she adapted this father or the other part of the family. But to tell the truth she didn't care.

Science was so much fun. Though she did get a popular girl as her partner it was fun to dump some goo she made which would stick to her hair for weeks. But unlucky I was caught. But I couldn't mess with the science stuff and I don't get it. Oh well. I could go in after school. Sometimes I wondered why I didn't sound like a ten year old. But all the time the teachers were like " You're just more mature don't worry Willa." Really I think they were telling some big fat lie.

The ret of they day was okay. Some people tried to talk to her and it made her just a bit cheery in the inside. Well but at least they were devils or skunk bags. Actually, the school was still pretty dull and I hated it but it was okay for it's teachers. Except the one who gave me detention on my first day of school. Didn't seem that fair in my point of view. Most people I try to talk to say I complain so much. Well, its true I guess I should down on that a bit and try to calm a little bit. Though didn't see what the point was in it giving a new student detention to a new student who just got her first day here.

The final bell rang. Grabbing my stuff and pouring it into my backpack really I didn't care who in the world came to disturb her. Silently, I swung my backpack over my shoulder and left this horrible and noisy school.

School, was over. Guess what? They even told my own mother that my behavior was horrible and they even called me a Devil Child the kids said they teased me all day though she this girl wasn't that selfish her name was Sadie. She wasn't a snob but she was kinda shunned in some ways but finally made her happy that she could make a friend but out of all of them she was the who was moving in about a month. Man, For some girls they had it good.

It greatly made me remember them so well and for plus I got grounded. _Oh Happy day.._ I thought . Putting my bag down. Searching for the keys soon as I found it I stuck it into the hole and unlocking it the door so I could get inside the house. But it was strange as if something was really really wrong. But really why would there be something wrong with her house? For once she considered that she was imaging things. not Usually like her to do that but it happens to anybody. She did have weirds dreams now she was starting to hallucinate. Soon, she might go see a therapist.

Slowly, taking off my shoes letting myself walk with bare feet walk upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door. Collapsing on the bed. She yawned. Her mom was probably at work. She did work as a graphic designer. It took alot of editing drawing and stuff. Rolling over, she could care less what happen to anybody. But she wanted to get away. Live the way she wanted to have fun not to be smart one all the time...... Willa needed an escape. _A Great Escape._ She thought drifting off to sleep.

Me: Yeah Sorry it was short.

Riku: See? It was-

Me: *Slap*

Sora: How come I didn't appear ?

Me: You're appearing soon my friend.

Sora: Hmm.........I think Riku's angry.

Riku: DX

Me: Shut up Riku.

** REVIEW................** _Please do otherwise it would make me said and discourage me._


	2. Dreams can be real Sometimes

Screaming. Water filled in my mouth and my nose. This seemed lifelike and it scared the hell out of me. Falling down like this in the water. _I can't swim. _Soon I landed safe on the floor. My eyes looked around cautious. I took one step. Doves flew as I shielded my eyes. Looking around I, Willa Jackson was scared. Never had been now I was.

The doves stopped flying. Snow white was on the floor. Holding the apple. Her eyes closed. Slowly I looked around again amazed at the sight. _"So Much to do so little time."_ A clean voice whispered. I looked calm. But in the inside I was screaming. _"Take your time don't be afraid." _ Three things appeared.

A sword.

A shield.

A wand.

Carefully I chose the sword. "_The power of warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction._"

_Is the power you seek child?_

For once I nodded. "_Your path is set_."

It vanished out of my hands.

"Now_ what will you give up in exchange?_"

My feet guided me to the shield. Suddenly it just disappeared before it told me what it did mostly.

Stones that the shield, wand, and sword stood on fell. The floor was shattering almost like a wave coming towards her. _Run._ But it was too late I **was falling**. Screaming hard I knew nobody could hear me in this place but I wanted someone to help me. But I saw Cinderella's floor beautiful floor. That was beautiful sky blue and with slippers on it too.

Softly I landed on the ground safely and luckily. _Huh._ For once I know this was déjà v'u. Seeing this reminded me of that boy. Quickly, my heart quickened. A door appeared. My feet guided me to it as if didn't want to do it or It was moved under my will. A path way appeared. It was rainbow colors and even more colors I couldn't even guess.

Carefully when I opened the door I kept on walking. To tell the truth this seemed pretty life like to me. Suddenly, things appeared around me on the path way. Black things. They even looked like monkeys but they weren't. Topaz piercing eyes were on me. Three of them were around me. _If I don't move they'll maybe kill me_ I thought.

The voice spoke again but this time some strength and some meaning with it. _"Sometimes there will times you have to fight."_

The sword I had chosen appeared in my hands. One jumped at me from the side. Using my instincts I used the sword and slashed it. _Two more are there._ I thought looking around for them. Well to tell the truth, it found **me. **Lunging myself at it I slashed it hard and it fell and vanished.

The third one was somewhere I bet. But it was hard to tell. Suddenly something hit my head. It hurt so badly. It gripped on my hair do hard but I did the only thing I could do. Swiftly, I hit my head on the floor as was shaken off and vanished.

Walking rubbing my head and carrying the odd sword I could care less about the dumb sword. Softly, I hesitated before moving even more but my feet kept going as if that force kept on pulling it wouldn't give up and as if it wanted me to see more of this place. My stomach did back flips.

Finally I stepped on a new glass floor. It was Sleeping Beauty on the floor. Thorns were at the bottom of the glass. She looked like she was sleeping. Like always. Entranced I kept on looking at it.

" _The closer you get to the light the bigger your shadow becomes_."

I looked up my black hair were behind my ears so the light was so bright the spot I was in standing was giving me a medium great feeling. Slowly I looked behind me. My shadow was getting huge. Slowly my shadow actually got up like as if it was a real person. My thoughts were scattered. I stepped back a few steps. It was those things. Except even bigger.

" _And don't forget....._"

Beating so fast was my heart. It was even trying to listen to the calm smooth voice. I tried to run and almost fell of the glass and turned around my eyes scared at the big heartless. It was walking up to me. It was black topaz eyes but in a way looked like some burglar. His feet were like witches and looked curled at the very tips. The voice had stopped speaking.

_I have to fight._ Shaking my black hair I took the sword and got ready for battle. I knew I had to do this. This could be dream and I was still is determined to win and not lose this battle I was desperate this time. Quickly my feet ran together and fast as I ran to the leg and slashed it hard. Over and over again as a black power pushed threw me across the room. It hurt though. But I got back up holding my arm which was very weak. Slowly I kept on moving and quickly ran towards it making sure to dodge the black energy. She saw it a weak point but she had to go through the black energy. Quickly, I moved there and started to stab, plunge, and swipe it. The black thing moved his hand up. She jumped. Using the sword she had to hop up and down and start to swipe it as he fighting instinct took over her. This sensation had never come over her before slowly she made her final move. She flung herself up in the air and rolled in the air coming at it making vital impact.

I jumped back down smiling holding my injured arm carefully. But what I saw made the smile go away. It stomped towards me. I fell down afraid the bravery in me gone. _Again._ A dark pool formed under me. Suddenly I found myself screaming.

" _Don't be afraid_."

" _You're one of the people who hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

I was starting to drown in the darkness and my screams were starting to be drowned out. My hand was already inside the darkness.

" _So don't forget... :"_

My whole body was covered except my head my eyes were filled with terror. For once I knew it showed fear. My face was finally covered and my body went numb and my face was covered and I could hear on last thing.

" _You're one of them. Treasure it."_


End file.
